hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters
Here are the other characters that are not residents of the Hive. They can be villains, normal people, or anything. NOTE: As the story is being developed, some descriptions may be outdated. List Main * Makrowin Lubu - A high-ranking member of the syndicate within Hickerstrife City. Being the one who often carries out commands given by their master, he was the person who was often encountered by GellyPop whenever a threat occurs in the city. Despite multiple defeat that often could lead to death, he always miraculously survive and escape, often making another plan. There are times that he meets a Hive Resident without any sort of trouble occurring, usually ending up in casual communications. * Luxio Skytail - A lizardman and the current community leader of the Skydome Citadels. He was once a feared entity back in the days, but become a friendly monster upon helping those who were in trouble. Years before, his previous ground community was destroyed in a calamity. With their previous leader killed, and no one able to plan something, he presents his neighbors a plan to get on with the event and set up to continue living. This has lead to the creation of the city in the sky. He is nimble and strong enough to take down the Skydome bandits by himself. * Slimprima - The currently known prism slime that exists in the world. Little is known about her, and her presence is very difficult to be sensed. Despite being sophisticated like civil slimes, she doesn't have the same hate they have towards humanity. There are often rumors that she helps some people in need. Capturing her was one of the plans of the civil slimes, in an attempt to use her as a devastating weapon. * Serina "Rina" Hasegawa - A deceased student of Harneston Central University, being part of the school's literature club. Her actual cause of death is strangulation, although what makes things confusing is the different properties belonging to three of her club mates. Due to the surrounding mysteries, her death has lead to even more events of killings and suicides. With the school now being haunted, her body has been possessed and turned into an animate strangled corpse, while she wanders as a literature club nightmare. * Deliah Sunneon - The owner of a famous cafe/clubhouse mix in Hickerstrife City. She is a cheerful woman towards her customers, regardless of race or species. However, she has personal issues that she rather keeps inside, with nobody knowing what it is apart from GellyPop, despite the obvious hints that she displays around her branch. She once taught GLi7chy0n how to charm women, in an effort to impress Tankia-san. Despite using a frying pan as her self-defense weapon, she was able to hold off an aggressive person with it. * Romunus Sarcon - The mad scientist behind the creation of Plague-X terrors, similar creatures with infection zombies. After the death of his family due to the infection zombies, he created a plan to eradicate those behind the failed attempt of creating a cure against cancer. However, as the progress of inventing his fiends goes, he went overboard and also used them to kill normal people, believing that the world needs to be cleansed by his creations. * Fillon Hastrin - A necromancer who acts as a leader of a group of voodoo zombies and skeletons within Helopazra Memorial Park. His group has betrayed the dreadful demons of the Underworld Society due to them treating them as weaklings, and joined the greater good of all beings. Despite being undead, he has a rather high intelligence, capable of making smart decisions. He was also in charged of the numbers of his followers, but he limits himself on raising voodoo zombies and skeletons, doing so only on extreme situations. * Pseudo-Cataclysm - A mysterious Cosmo-Void monolith capable of speech and hovering movement. It is one of the major threats that surround the Earth, due to the monolith's capability of using destructive magic powers. It is the one which opened the portal to Cosmo-Void, causing an outburst of creatures from the empty space. It has plans to erase the very existence of the planet. * Durokthar Ogramus - An orc who harnessed the power to use lava and turn it into anything he wished. He was once a praised shaman, but he fell to the lies of the demons. He was tricked that his fellow orcs will soon enough defame him and take anything away from him, and that he must use the volcano's lava within the Magmamount Isle to destroy them. He later turned into a insane lava mage who burns everything in sight that does not pleases him. * Zakriya - A dragon capable of using both fire and ice powers. He was once wild enough that he became a threat towards humanity back in medieval ages. However, he, along with few of his brethren, ended up in the present time along with the people of Dark Ages. Knowing that he and his kin cannot survive by fighting other entities aggressively, he calmed himself down, defending himself only when something threatens him. Now, he is on the search for his kins, who flew through their own ways after the time disruption. * Vudobloblen - A slime and the founder of the mysterious dark sect. He was once a mage slime, but his study of forbidden magic has led him to create a cult that become an issue within the civil slimes themselves. With the situation gotten worse, the dark sect slimes severed ties with the civil slimes, considering them as sinners. Due to many prophecies told by his books of magic, he generates the idea of using sacrifices to empower themselves and weaken those who opposes them. * Comaoozer - The currently standing leader of the civil slimes. He is a fierce slime who shows no mercy towards human, and will not think twice on destroying one. Knowledgeable both in combat and innovations, he personally trains all other civil slimes, as well as bringing up their special revisions of different machines, particularly tanks, helicopters, and even battle-suited ice resurfacers. He also commands the capturing of other wild slimes to help them, particularly the hunt on Slimprima. * Mundlay Rezon - An infection zombie that happens to be the rival of Azatrin in certain occasions. He has the similar agile strength, but his plans are more terrible, for he was used as a weapon of assassination against GellyPop by an unknown person. While none of his attempts are successful as of know, he always return back when the time has come to, with more energy and intensive strength than before. * Yasuo Kinoshita - A leader of a ninja clan in Iotakurawai Village. He was a benevolent man whose goal for his clan is to for the safety of Shizu's former hometown, but due to other ninja clans causing trouble, he was struggling to deal with the overall decrease of reputation of all ninjas. Other ninja clans are also trying to defame them usually by means of disguise, which lead to him having to change their uniforms as a means to distinguish them from other ninjas. Despite his kindness, he was also a fierce assassin when it comes to combat. * Renaily Obstrin - The captain of the pirates that plunders Seaprism Armada for a long moment. A daredevil if one can say, she has already pestered the sailors multiple times with different methods, with some even suicidal. Due to her charming attitude, no one was able to defeat or at least capture her, and usually those who attempts to become one of her pirates as well. Her actual plans are yet to be discovered, but no one currently knows what are they. * Neritalia "Rita" Hieshy - A literature club nightmare whom was once a friend of Serina back when they are still living. Her death appears to be being stabbed by a knife, but due to what investigators had found, confusion between either she commits suicide or was murdered by another person arise. As a literature club nightmare, she claims she was murdered by Serina, and seeks revenge on their post-death experience after she was betrayed, along with two other club members, by Serina herself. * Kirazazel Arkdread - A mysterious man who appear to possess the power to accumulate mass energy. He often appears without warning, with most of the time attempting to attack GellyPop and his group. While they can stop him for now, they suspect that more serious matters are approaching, and if they didn't stop him before it become too late, a massive apocalypse might occur, all created by Kirazazel's power himself. He also reveals that a plan of world domination is on his way, although he might actually expand this and control all universe by himself. A cult was formed to worship him, although if he was aware or led by it is unknown. * Naventes "N" Manuron - A man whom GellyPop had met back during the Modern Ragnarok Wars. He was one of the first humans to possess magic when it become existent within the world. Due to a situation, GellyPop were forced to left him away, and therefore hadn't seen him for a very long time. While no one knows whether he is still actually alive, GellyPop has been seeing some silhouettes and probably illusions of him when taking some strolls within the streets. * Leafasquish - A leafy slime living generally within Humming Woods, but sometimes goes out of other areas. He was found by GellyPop strangely within borders of Smogclog Ashes, and since then they became friends. He has a fascination about how trees grows with different heights, and often makes questions why plants and mushrooms are totally different organisms. Somehow, he has currently no intentions to live within the Hive despite his relations. * Xaproseth - A dragon capable of using electric and poison powers and attacks. She was one of Zakriya's kins, specifically his mate, that ended up in present timeline after a rift done by Dark Age Army. After a dreadful incident, she nearly get killed by a powerful magic. With lots of efforts and possibly luck, GellyPop and his group managed to get her alive, at the cost of attaching and replacing some her body parts with mechanical objects. She currently lives along with Zakriya, and is on his side to find their other kins. * Pronosus Arkalte - The main leader behind the crimes done by Hickerstrife Syndicate. He, as his personality has always been, has no care whether what happens, as long as the crime must be done to improve his wealth, regardless if his pawns are alive, dead or captured. With such, he does not mind about Makrowin if the job is too much for him to handle. Unfortunately for his pawns, they can't do anything to get rid of him from the syndicate's position. * Almahad Nodi - One of the leaders of the Lukodime Terrorists and the self-proclaimed enforcer of one's death. He has a fascination of taking away one's life, especially if it would costs nothing for him mostly. In most cases, he is the one who performs the executions of their hostages if the ransom they ask weren't given. During the times to decide about the group's leadership, he is one of the few who decided against having multiple leaders. * Natsillette "Nats" Sacamto - A literature club nightmare being one of Serina's former friends. With her death being completely mysterious apart from a single clue, she has no idea how she actually died. There are times that she appears blind or have where her eyes should be somewhat "bleeding". After a scenario, she later discovered that her corpse have the eyes covered in white blood-stained cloth, with some vomit stains from her mouth, thinking she was killed by food poisoning. * Normicle Anderson - A normal-living person inhabiting Hickerstrife City. He was just a normal resident who occasionally takes a stop in Deliah's cafe/clubhouse, until he was involved in a situation. After escaping danger by hitting a Hickerstrife Syndicate member on the head enough to stun him, he thanked GellyPop and his group and wished he can also help them. While he has nearly lacking fighting capabilities and skills, he serves as a scout to patrol and report to the Hive residents whenever a threat is around. * Vitrusen Qwazcko - One of the leaders of the Lukodime Terrorists and the rather crafty and intelligent among them. He was the master strategist of the group, and often tasked on planning their attacks at the city, and the methods that must be done to ensure the least trouble possible. Being on that reason, he is the rarest of all the leaders to be encountered by GellyPop and his companions in battles without involving their hideout. * Magislima - A mage slime of the civil slimes that holds an exclusive title known as Master Archmage. He is said to be a brother of Vudobloblen, as they both born at the same time and place. While he is a magic holder, he didn't believe with the prophecies of their books, and so didn't followed the path of his brother to the establishment of Dark Sect, remaining faithful to the commandments of Comaoozer. He often takes the task to lead the slime soldiers on their goal whenever the leader isn't available. * Cosmoprom - An entity that is classified as one of Astralita's kind. He is a sentient artifact that also lived before Earth has its own lifeforms on it. Instead of having a task to preserve Earth's composition, he has to take care against hostile creatures attacking the galaxy, with most of them usually living in Cosmo-Void. Due to a rift that Pseudo-Cataclysm opened in Earth, he was forced to arrive there, eventually leading to an unplanned reuniting with Astralita. * Frostiblob - A frostbite slime that lives and wanders throughout Novamelt Plainberg. As with the temperature and climate of his actual habitat, he has a rather cold personality, sometimes not minding what happens to others when about to do something. Unfortunately, he actually has a rather more terrible sense of direction than Leafasquish, and usually ends up asking help on getting back to his place in the tundra. This is how GellyPop meet him. He once visited Hickerstrife City when it started to snow there, but did not like the place after all. * Wertusen Malolon - One of the leaders of the Lukodime Terrorists, being the keeper of the group's funding. He is a former businessman who later fell to corruption after seeing himself being kind of useless to the company he used to worked on before it become bankrupted and forced to close. With the task to manage the funds of the terrorist group, he uses what he learned from his former job to get the group wealthier, often making deals to people that they can fool off. With him, the group was able to easily replenish their weapons and supplies after every battle they have. * Linikalyn "Nika" Unchidne - A literature club nightmare and a former friend of Serina. With her corpse nowhere to be found since the series of deaths that occurred in Harneston Central University, it is unknown how she died at all. However, a laptop that is said to belong to her was recovered, albeit it contains glitched and encoded data hard enough to read. Her friendship with Serina didn't last long when they live compared to others, and her suspicions and hatred to her grew larger as time passes. While she knew she made a mistake, she still has no regret if she could consider Serina a traitor. * Jaxim Kloster - A human who acts like a villain that occasionally attacks Hickerstrife and Lukodime Cities, as well as any place where GellyPop would have been. Using a wide array of instruments, he uses them as his weapons capable of bringing down buildings with the sound waves. He has no affiliation to other groups, and acts on his own to bother GellyPop. Rumors spread that he may know who created SoundCrack Mk. IV, while others claim he knew GellyPop at the first place back in his childhood * Curoozaject - A doctor slime working under Comaoozer's commands as part of the civil slimes. She was an average slime on her free time, but a rather clumsy doctor when in times of battles. While her wits had saved her from getting fired and expelled from S.A.H. Military Hideout, her actions had become a major headache from the acting sergeants. However, with the demand of doctor slimes needed, she was still allowed to remain, although she was rather being trained by other doctor slimes. Due to her small size too, she was sometimes called platelet instead of her actual name. * Shelira Guinet - The daughter of a middle-class family that used to be sympathizers of Lukodime Terrorists. Due to a promise made by Wertusen, her parents used to donate wealth to the terrorists, until they noticed that the leader wasn't acting on his part for them. What makes matter worse is that her mother married another man and moved to another state after almost running out of money. When the terrorists returned for her father, they took Shelira away as hostage, and shot her father to stop him. She was later on rescued by GellyPop's group after knowing the incident. She now leads and cooperates along with the government to rescue other hostages held by Lukodime Terrorists. * Mohoblobma - A melter slime living on the steep slopes of the volcano within Magmamount Isle. She was a cheerful slime when in good mood, but a raging entity that often throws tantrums when becoming angry, not to mention she has a rather short temper. She has popularity among orcs living on the island, although some thought she was a minion of Durokthar, which she denies. She become involved in cooperation with GellyPop after witnessing the first drowned corpses that rises and killed at least two orcs on the shores. * Ganisam Strongheart - The current standing governor who leads the government of a large area including Hickerstrife City, Lukodime City, Sitritch Ruins, Kosla Civa Hotlands, Humming Woods, Deathraise Sands, Harneston Central University, Dohelithea Village, Talionis Factory, Helopazra Memorial Park and S.A.H. Military Hideout. He had heard of GellyPop and his group since their first response against Hickerstrife Syndicate, and since then had worked hard to cooperate with them to further maintain safety of the citizens, as well as to do some of policing work, investigating the mysterious events that surround the locations. * Jeciem "Ciem" Anonsic - A literature club nightmare who became the love interest of Serina, Neritalia, Natsillette and Linikalyn. He didn't die during the serial events of deaths that occurred in Harneston Central University, but due to the grief he felt of losing the girls, he chose to suicide after 3 months of the last known death of a student, returning as his current form. His intention was to find out what caused the death of the four girls as well as the others, but with their trust to each other almost broken, things become hard for him to know the truth. * Kritaxym Deoxeras - One of the leaders of Lukodime Terrorists, being responsible for the recruitment and training of new members. His personality is a mix of Almahad and Vitrusen, which affect the way he recruits. As such, he does it in either persuasive way or by force. He may also trains in moderate to extremely vigorous intensity that sometimes some are not capable of doing so. Whenever a fight broke out between the terrorists and the Hive residents, he is the leader most likely to be encountered by GellyPop. * Rotsquishing - A bone piler slime wandering within Helopazra Memorial Park, being a part time assistant to Fillon. He is rather aloof and often acting like tired, not in mood. He also rather prefers being alone and distant from other undead slimes in the cemetery, while not minding off voodoo zombies that aimlessly wanders. He however has some fascination with umbrellas, usually trying to latch on GellyPop's special umbrella weapon whenever possible. * Brickaslimcon - A pyramidhead slime usually seen travelling back and forth from Kosla Civa Hotlands to Deathraise Sands and vice versa. Nobody knows why he does that, as not even him had an idea. He has a silent yet kind personality, but energetic when it comes to doing something, such as leading some lost people out of desert, or trying to make use of sturdy rocks to test the durability of his pyramid. He also had some sort of fascination towards Ghistleya, sometimes giving her gifts for no reasons when she was along with GellyPop. * Dustoblobix - A sludge slime sometimes found outside of Talionis Factory, getting a sight of few remaining life of nature due to the wastes dumped improperly. She was jealous with other slimes, as they can touch the plants and animals without harming them, unlike her kind that can easily cause the plants to wither and the animals to die out of poison. GellyPop first met her after infiltrating the factory with the discovery of the source of protodrones, prototanks and protosubs. * Ricketo Seazwahe - A police chieftain that works under the government. He was a great friend to Pol, and even to his resigning, he wishes him best to live. While he also knew the government once fell corrupt, he was unable to resign as it was his reputation that would be damaged. While Pol no longer officially works as a police officer, he still treats him like one, and he is also ready to accept him back as part of the authority whenever he wants to. * Jackanuput Doomsander - An intelligent and sophisticated pharaoh mummy said to be the leader of the mummies in Deathraise Sands. He was just a former traveler until he become an unwilling victim of the desert's mummies. However, with their leader recently killed, the ancient caster mummies made a ritual that would transfer their leader's soul to Jackanuput. It didn't work, but instead he gains almost the same powers of the Egyptian God of Death Anubis. * Vilesia Filnoish - The queen of vampires that recently moved within a nearby village of Crystalline Springs. While their clan are pure vampires, they had no intentions of killing innocent people, and rather would help eliminate any intruders that would cause harm to the springs, in exchange of drinking their blood. GellyPop first met her after receiving news about the existence of vampires, and made an agreement to help each other when needed. * Grostek Nandtris - A former hitman with deranged personalities but still possessing his deadly skills. He was the master of Mundlay, whom he rather used first to attempt killing GellyPop, before showing his face. He has fascination of living within alley sides, but would move residence if needed. Being a former hitman, he has remembrance with Hickerstrife Syndicate, which had relations with his previous organization. * Elfihadet - Slimprima's "worst nightmare", as she would describe her. She was a humanoid entity that was brought to life after the prism slime was forced to cast a forbidden spell to stop being captured by civil slimes' specialized machines. She has two personalities, both dubbed as "Creator" and "Destroyer". Her creator side have soft, gentle behavior, while her destroyer side have the harsh, brutal nature. Her whereabouts are unknown, but Slimprima knows that she must be sealed before the worst could happen with her split personality. * Shanice Laurelia - A girl with mental problems said to died after being pushed to a very deep well while visiting Japan with her family. Unable to find her, as well as the culprits, her parents were forced to leave Japan without taking home her body. When the rise of drowned corpses began, her body turned into one of them, just two weeks since the first water undead, rising from the well and proceeds on killing the culprits. While her spirit still inhabits the body, the dark magic controls her mind instead, which for some reason, attempts to hunt down Shizu and kill her. * Oosgaztri - An air diver slime that have been recently created along with other sky slimes. She was a thrill seeker, and by using the airships forming the Skydome Citadels, she does air stunts to spend her time. She also became Luxio's "pet" after getting a refuge there along with others, with the reason of the lizardman seeing slimes again after a very long time. Lydia also has some fascination with her, being a sporty daredevil like her. With those personalities, she appears to be the most active among all slimes GellyPop knows. * Hirogoxaz - The currently known omega dragon, the king and ruler of all dragons that came from Zakriya and Xaproseth (and by extension, Nadia and the Dark Age Army)'s world. He was the eldest and wisest among their kind, but he knows that those traits aren't enough, as he must cleanse the other dragons that have been corrupted by a black magic cast upon a rebel wizard of Dark Age Army in an attempt to revenge against the emperor of ancient times. Among all other entities that came from the rift, he was the only one who has intention to do so in order to prevent a chaos on an innocent Earth. * Mittolanglo - A service crew member of Deliah's cafe/clubhouse mix whose actual form is a shapeshifter demon. He was among one who attempts to get GellyPop on his childhood days of Modern Ragnarok Wars, although his life after that had been obscured, until he was expelled from Underworld Society and cursed to become mute and unable to use his powers after a failed spying on Hickerstrife Syndicate to use as their gateway. After a certain misunderstanding with Deliah due to his unintended actions within her branch, he was allowed to work there until the time being. He has somehow formed friendship over with Oozocotana, despite the hard way of communicating to each other (the demon's mute nature and the slime's emotionless and natural inability to speak human language). * Fascoblobist - A captain of civil slimes who serves as one of Comaoozer's high-ranking units. He was an idealist of fascism, and often attempts to change the way how the leader treats the lesser civil slimes. While implemented in a slight way, it wasn't on his favor, so he was often doing this kind of fascism towards his division (and to their enemy humans). His jealousy towards Magislima sometimes leads to his attempts to challenge a duel against him, but the Master Archmage slime always refuses. His mortar cannon is unique in that it is actually a techno-magic device, thanks to a book he managed to snatched from the mage slime. * Leille & Lielle Frestil - Shapeshifter demon twins whose origins were pure humans. Due to a tragedy, they had once felt a bitter death that their parents did not expect. However, their souls was captured by the demons when emotion of revenge is shown to them. To make their vengeance successful, the demons performed a chant to curse the twin sister's mother who was pregnant at that point. With that, they were born again, but not in human form. Before the same scenario of their death, they murdered their parents and other people. After few years, they are now tasked in hunting down DeathBane. * Narcito Engracio - The rebel wizard of the Dark Age Army who corrupted the dragons to lay chaos upon his fellowmen, as well as Nadia's former mentor before his path to the royalty. Little is known about him, but according to the stories Nadia remembers, he was a kindhearted man who did not kept himself the knowledge of magic to the others, until he was selected as the king's right hand in terms of enchantment. The cause of his betrayal, as well as his sudden disappearance, is unknown, although she can conclude this makes the Dark Age Army become brutal land conquerors. * MechaGel - A robotic clone of GellyPop created from another world. Its hostility is too intense to be handled, but when it managed to learn the world it was deployed, it became more sophisticated and can be befriended in a way. It was previously controlled by the ones who created it, but when it finds peace, it cuts down the connection and managed to gain control of itself without intrusion of others. It is still unknown who created it or which world it came from. * Nesstrow - A mage bat that gained high intelligence and magic capability beyond that of other magic casting entities. He was a pet and loyalist to Kirazazel, and does anything to achieve his plans, even if it was extremely out of morality and respect to any known laws. He was emotionless and unable to convey such through facial expressions, and he always communicate via telepathy. Only he knows the dark past of Serina, and yet he was still unsatisfied of the suffering she felt in order to power him. * Regitrus Orcantaro - The current leader of the orcish tribes residing in Magmamount Isle. Unlike the former leaders of his kin back when they haven't been transported in the world, he has a firm heart of both discipline and strength, thanks to their spiritual guidance as their belief. He was also the only leader who have been trying to have his fellow orcs to learn and adapt to the advanced technology of humans without acts of war. According to him, he was a friend of Durokthar before the latter fell to the lies of demons. * 3rR0riell4 (Erroriella) - The main glitch controller that become existent when a part of Virtualitycode become corrupted. She hates the fact that they, including GLi7chy0n, are just mere experiments in that world. However, when they were about to be deleted, she managed to overpower the file corruption that prevented them to be erased. She later on gained control over many settings, although each fade later on their own and escaping her, with GLi7chy0n being one of those. Regardless, her plans to spread the corruption seems to be going successful in either way. * Clydilette Germana - A photojournalist who recently started her career during the arising of a cult worshiping Kirazazel. Being such, she mostly appear to have knowledge on most things going in around Hickerstrife City and other places, but her manager often panics whenever exploring a dangerous location, particularly in Sitritch Ruins and Smogclog Ashes. Being one of the common witness of GellyPop solving problems along with other Hive residents, she fantasizes on having a date with him, despite knowing Shizu acting as his girlfriend and that he isn't into that kind of stuff. * Telpron Lauren - A druid living under the trees of Humming Woods who is rare to be seen. He was the former child of a botanist family, who was murdered by the group of treasure raiders while examining the unique plants around Eldergrowth Shrine. He initially attempted to get revenge, but after discovering that he can give plant life through magic, he dedicated the spread of nature's seeds to commemorate his loss of parents. His powers alone keeps Humming Woods from being corrupted or destroyed from nearby areas like Witherfog Barks and Talionis Factory. * Keitly Evanes - The granddaughter of one of the Harneston Central University's original co-founders. Due to some problems involving financial loss when the school is still being held, her grandmother's contract has been terminated and therefore not credited as a co-founder. This was the main cause of the school's curse, being activated upon death of Serina. After being a member of Kirazazel's cult, she bestowed to completely destroy Harneston Central University without leaving a single piece of its existence, as well as torturing the cursed students. * Eizac Moiuryah - The child of a demented mother who tried to kill him a very long time ago. While he escaped that threat, his decision of hiding and locking himself in a large container had killed himself through loss of oxygen. Due to some time paradox, both his living and deceased bodies continue to exist in same time, wandering around the darker areas of Helopazra Memorial Park. He hates seeing or touching any kind of knife or other bladed weaponry, and so usually stays away from both Estrin and Neritalia. * Distanslimo - A sniper slime ranking among the highest units of the civil slimes. He has the most tendency to act alone without companions, which is further provided by being the only one who has not any division he lead into battle. He is also merciless and remorseless, and usually won't think twice when eliminating someone. His emotions are hard to control, and only extremely few had been told to break his cold feelings. * SkullBlast - A phantasm reaper who did the frame up on DeathBane to expel him, as well as the mastermind to hunting Ghistleya. His words full of lie has been always making other members of Underworld Society to believe him regardless, and he used this against the two. His plans are yet to be revealed, though it is known he just wanted to overtake the current leader of demons and usurp control and power. * Saresto Poblake - The alleged fifth leader of Lukodime Terrorists, whose fascination is towards cyberterrorism and other computer-related acts of terror. He was responsible for sending death threats and ransom requirements through mail upon their victims and hostages' families, and sometimes even attempted to crack down the authorities' intelligence system to foil their operations. Despite this, he is a well-trained combatant, and actually appears more times than Vitrusen ever made in combat. Lesser * Manntu Linsa, Klier Troys & Ciesto Yveste - Makrowin's loyalists and supporters on their work as members of Hickerstrife Syndicate. They have been always helping Makrowin on his plans to make the syndicate a feared name on the city, but they were always foiled by GellyPop and other Hive Residents. * Palomafre "Paloma" Kisemaz - An occult club nightmare who was also Estrin's loyal friend back when they were still living. She attempted to perform a suicidal ritual while the mysterious deaths was still ongoing, but she only end up being a school club nightmare rather than summoning some fierce demon she could probably control. * Shadeblob - An umbrella slime who often appears on different locations. She was the one often being chased upon by Rotsquishing due to the umbrella shell whenever GellyPop wasn't present with his umbrella weapon. * Seaferia Mastret - The spirit that haunts and possessed the strangled body of Rina when the gloomy dark atmosphere covered the Harneston Central University. It is unknown if she was actually a former student of said campus. * Meahtrix Berlounne - Azatrin's mother who have been extremely busy with a lot of deals ongoing on their manor. This trait causes her to lose attention to her son to the point she sometimes forgot his birthday, and her last sighting of him is after contracting the infection virus. Her whereabouts are unknown in present time. * Asecot Hopski - A lower member of the Hickerstrife Syndicate. He accidentally leaked an information of one of their attacks, and now has to serve as a bait to GellyPop and the Hive residents while the others do the job. * Gertsil Bosdisa - A private ranking military unit who later defected and joined the Lukodime Terrorists. Due to being easy to be fooled, he was easily persuaded, and used mostly as mere pawn by the terrorist leaders. * Srilinette Bounelle - An orphan of the same orphanage GellyPop had been. She is an unattentive klutz who often ends up in accidents. She currently resides in Gazekeep States. * Moiuryah Corpse - The supposed-to-be deceased body of Eizac that currently resides in darker parts of Helopazra Memorial Park. He always resides in the same container which the real Eizac had locked in before death, and even brings it on other areas when having to go, hopping around. * Droston Shinokov - The former governor leading Hickerstrife City, Lukodime City and nearby places. * Seashoblobbel and Aquaslimsheill - Aquatic shell slime twins living in Stormpalm Beach. Their personality was rather hard to predict, often having the face of a small mouth and innocent eyes. * Tetsuya Uehara, Yuko Futaba & Noritaka Takao - Shizu's former classmates and loyal friends who were aware of her near-incomparable fear of spiders, often trying to keep her away from such potential threats before. * Jillette Bylonne - The student council president of Harneston Central University, whose presence became a mystery when the curse occurred. * Eudesa Yaeh - A cheerful student who became the first student council president of Starshine Brilliance Campus, a new university established among the outskirts of Starshine Plains, as well as being an advocate of equality among its students from different races and culture. * Kyzeelcole Zuneja - An idol singer who studies at Starshine Brilliance Campus. * Robjay Conerad - The resident bad boy attitude student at Starshine Brilliance Campus, whom Ciemos got on a trouble at one time. There's more to come... See Also * Residents of Hive * Gelly HiveDump - A list of all entities.